


Deafening Silence

by TheAngelofFate



Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, He did the best he could with the cards he was dealt with, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Let my boi hugs Rooster Teeth you cowards, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Ozpin is best dad, aura hugs, emotional breakdown, everyone needs to cut Ozpin some slack, luckily Ozpin is more then happy to do it, my first rwby story please be merciful, seriously this poor kid needs a hug, since you know Oz doesn't actually have a body to hug with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: Most people would think that after spending months with a disembodied voice talking into your ear that you'd be glad when they finally shut up, but Oscar was and has never been like most people, for he wasn't happy. Right now all he wanted was for the silence of his own thoughts to stop.Right now he'd give anything for Ozpin to talk to him again.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552897
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Deafening Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a huge fan of Rwby, but never really hauled ass jumped into the abyss of the fandom because I've heard some not so nice things about some of the topics, so i kept this show at arms length. However after years of neglect I decided to finally catch up on all the season I've miss and I'm almost currently up to speed but ever since I watched Ozpin's backstory I've had this urge to write about him, more so him and Oscar because the poor kid is caught between a rock and a hard place and he look so lost and broken during the next episodes after.
> 
> I'm just digging their relationship, it remains me of Yugi and Yami's relationship in YuGiOh with the whole two souls sharing on body and I dig the shit out of it. So much possibility for bonding and genuine care.

During the first week Oscar spent at home with Ozpin in his head constantly chattering to him about how they needed to leave for Haven, Oscar wanted _nothing_ more then for him to go away, for him to just _shut up_.

Because the idea that he had an old _long dead_ Professor in his head, was just way too strange and overwhelming to think about. He hated how everything about him seemed to change the moment he saw his reflection—but not his reflection— in the mirror and didn’t feel like himself. 

But then once he settled down with Team RWBY, JNRP and Qrow, once he started training and getting to know Oz all this time, he had gotten use to feeling the old man's constant presence by his side. In fact, it had become quite a comfort to him, knowing someone as wise as Ozpin was there guiding him, helping him.

In Oz's words, they had most certainly become one another's halves, made complete by their merge.

But now with what Jinn had showed them, with Ozpin's secrets and past lay bare for everyone to see, Ozpin just— _disappeared_ , so abruptly it felt him reeling and blind sighted. He wasn't gone, oh no. He just locked himself away inside a deep part of of Oscar's head, a place the he couldn't reach the former headmaster. Their connection was still there as well, their tether to one another, but it's as if Ozpin put up a _wall_ around himself, around his consciousness. To either protect _himself_ or to protect _Oscar_ or possibly everyone _from_ himself because of what Qrow said to him after the man connected his fist with Oscar's cheek.

> _"Meeting you was the worst luck of my life."_
> 
> _"Maybe you're right."_

Oscar had never been particularly great at communication skills, he was only now getting better at it because well, he really didn't have a choice. Being with this group kinda forced him to work on this skill he has been lacking for years. But having had Oz in his head for months he's come to know more about the old Professor, and the hidden meanings in his words.

> _"Maybe you're right."_
> 
> _Maybe everyone's better off without me._

And then he was gone.

And Oscar felt this strange feeling of emptiness, of hollowness in his chest without Ozpin's presence like his second shadow. His chest ached, as it felt like he was abandoned yet again. Like when his parents got called out for a Hunting trip, had left him with his Aunt and never came back. In the beginning, he wanted nothing more then for the old man to go away, but now— He'd give _anything_ to hear that old, wise voice in his head. Feel that steady confidence and care that was just Ozpin's whole personality, but more so it seems when it came to him.

The loneliness he felt was soul crushing. "Ozpin? Are you there?" He found himself whispering in the dead of night as he and everyone rested in the light of the fire in the farm town of Brunswick. He tried desperately to not let him lower lip quiver when there was no answer.

He knew he should feel enraged still, and yes he was _still_ upset at the older man. He felt lied to and cheated at the fate he had been dealt with being just another one of Ozpin's reincarnations. But truthfully _not_ having him around seemed to cancel out his anger he felt towards the Professor, he just felt so hurt and confused and Ozpin always had the answers but now Oz wasn't here anymore and he didn't know what to do anymore.

As Yang drove them all down the long and dusty road, after the trauma they just endured in Brunswick with the Apathy Grimm, Oscar tried again to each his other half, needing some kind of stability the others couldn't give.

 _Ozpin?_ And unsurprisingly there was no answer, of course. He expected as much, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Didn't make him feel any less abandoned. _C'mon, you can't stay silent forever. You're gonna have to say something eventually._

Once again, he was met with only silence.

His heart ached even more when things in Argus came to a head and Jaune's team found out about Ozpin's past and his lies. He barely had time to react as Jaune slammed him against the wall, his eyes filled with hurt, anger and betrayal as he yelled in his face. He felt so small in that moment, so fragile and weak and he wanted so desperately for Ozpin to take over and get Jaune off him, because he was far too scared to do it himself. To protect him like he's had so many other times.

He held up his hands in defense, giving in completely, the fight in him long since _gone_.

But then Jaune let him go and Oscar just— _couldn't_ take it anymore. He couldn't take the ache in his chest any longer, he couldn't take everyone's stares at him anymore. Their expressions of hurt, confusion and betrayal. How they looked at him and saw only Ozpin's reincarnation. So armed with nothing but the clothes on his back, Oscar left. He walked the streets with his hands in his pockets, the cold weather already freezing the tips of fingers. Eventually, he found himself back at the Arc Family home, not having the courage to face everyone just yet, not ready to see the looks in their eyes again, Oscar headed to the rooftop, and sat there.

His back hurt from the impact of Jaune slamming him against the wall, his shoulders were sore and he felt so much more then just physical pain. Everything was all just too much, _nothing_ made sense anymore and he felt so incredibly alone.

He just wanted it all to stop, he wanted everyone to stop looking him like he's a mistake, he wanted Ozpin to _talk_ to him and tell him what to do, because he finally thinks he understand how Ozpin feels, at least to some degree. Pain, loneliness, sadness. It was all too much, the pressure of everything was suffocating him, weighing on his shoulders like a thousand pounds.

A pained gasp escaped his lips, as he fall to his knees. His chest ached again, nothing was okay. And he doubted it would ever again not when Oz was going to continue to stay silent like this. His eyes stung and if it were other circumstance he would have blamed it on the winter wind, but he didn't have the energy to say that. No, the burning in his eyes wasn't from the wind, it was from this pit he felt in his chest.

Wrapping his arms around his legs, he buried his face between his knees and cried, he cried like he was a child again, like that time he aunt told him as tears trickled down her cheeks that she would be taking care of him now, there in his Aunt's arms he cried for his parents. But this time it was different, this time he wasn't just crying because of heartache, he was crying for so much more then that.

He cried so hard he could hardly breathe, he cried so much his chest hitched painfully. _I'm sorry_ , He whimpered silently, hoping that it was loud enough for Ozpin to hear him. _Please, I'm sorry for what happened. I'm not even angry anymore but please,_ _ **please**_ _don't leave me alone, like my parents did. Please just tell me what I should do._ Because that was the worst part of it all, not knowing what to do, not knowing how much time he had left to still be himself.

His body trembled against his fingertips, either from the cold or from his mental breakdown, he did not know. Oscar didn't think it was possible for one's heart to hurt this much but here it was, aching like he was about to go into cardiac arrest at the age of fourteen.

If only he had done better, if only he had kept his mouth shut, if only he had tried harder.

If only Ozpin had chosen someone more worthy then himself.

Then within the chill night air, Oscar felt warmth wrap around him, it encased him like a cocoon of light. He blinked as more tears cascaded down his cheeks, taken by surprise at this new feeling. Then he felt an emotion that wasn't his own. He felt a high ping of _guilt_ seeming to unintentionally wrap around his heart. Stiffening suddenly, his thoughts immediately assuming that one of the members of Ruby's team or Jaune's had found him. Looking around, he found no one there but him and the snow collecting on the roof he sat on. Oscar then felt the warmth seemingly grow and tighten around him. He sniffed, recognizing that familiar feeling instantly, there was honestly no one else it could be.

"Ozpin?" He asked in a hushed whispered tone, hesitating almost the slightest bit. "Are you here?" His voice cracked at the end because the thought of Oz actually being here and not abandoning him was such a relief.

The warm aura grew more tightly around him, and Oscar realized that this was Oz trying desperately to comfort him, to try and apologize the only way he could without having a body of his own. But this just wasn't enough, it helped a great deal sure, but he wanted, _needed_ Ozpin to talk to him. "Oz, please say something. _Anything_ , I don't care what it is, just please don't leave me in the dark again. I don't know what I'm doing."

With their bond, he could tell that Ozpin wanted to talk to him, but he was refusing too.

> _"Meeting you was the worst luck of my life."_
> 
> _" **Maybe you're right**."_

Ozpin had been so beaten down, and laid bare for the world to see by everyone after what happened with Jinn that now he felt even worse about himself then Qrow. Isolation, is what he felt like he deserved after all the hurt he caused by his lies. But Oscar was past caring about what Oz or Ozma did in the past with Salem. He no longer felt anger or bitterness for having been lied too or kept in the dark, for he already felt that darkness the moment Oz up and vanished, leaving him. He just wanted all these feelings to go away, he wanted everything to be okay. But they weren't and he knew that, as much as it hurt to admit.

The tears flowed again, they came so easily now that he was finally letting himself feel it all at once. "I won't even tell everyone that you were here, just— Please, just say something, _please_." As he said this, Oscar felt a light breeze brush up against his hair, and Oscar envisioned Ozpin kneeling here next to him, comfortingly ruffling his hair.

In his head, he heard an inhale, even though Oscar was the one who was actually breathing, _"I'm here._ " Oscar cried out at hearing that soft whisper in his head _,_ but it sounded different, never has Oscar ever heard Oz's voice sound so defeated and lost before, so filled with guilt and sadness. " _I_ _never left you, I could never. I just thought it was for everyone's best interest that I go away, seeing as I was doing more harm then good."_

If there was an actual solid part of Oz to hang on too, Oscar would have grabbed the old man by the shoulder's and shaken him. "Not to _me_. You're a part of me, right? You can't just cut me off like that, not when I'm already so lost as it is." Because nothing about _anything_ was okay anymore. If they couldn't defeat Salem then what could they do? And if Ozpin didn't know what to do, then what hope did they have? "Oz? I don't have much time left do I? Before you completely inhabit my body?"

That question didn't seem to sit well with Ozpin, for Oscar felt the guilt from before increase that much more, as tears that weren't his own for a change welled in his eyes. _"I truly don't know. Forgive me, I didn't want any of this to happen and I certainly didn't want you, someone so young, to be dragged down into my mistakes."_ Hearing Oz confirm his thoughts, that Oscar didn't have long left before he no longer has control of his body strangely gave him a form a peace he hadn't been searching for, amongst all the chaos storming through his head this was something he could accept, even if the thought scared him. _"It's why I have not been by your side as of late, not only because of my own guilt but I wanted to give you a chance to make your own choices, give you the free will that some of my other hosts never really received."_

"But why me?" Because it didn't make much sense, why only him?

 _"Because you are still young, you deserve a chance to make your own decisions with the time you have left. And— A_ _nd because I feel that because you're so young that our connection makes us stronger."_ A flash of a memory that wasn't his own came into Oscar's mind one of Ozpin and Glynda having a conversation privately inside the once standing Beacon headmaster's office. Glynda claimed almost frustratingly that Ozpin had such a melting heart for children, ones that are young and even ones in their teens, he felt the need to protect them seeing them as if they were his own.

"Soft side for kids, huh?"

Ozpin chuckled for the first time in what seemed like years, recalling the memory too. _"Yes well, as Headmaster, it's my duty to help my students. But that's not all I meant: I can't fully understand it but it seems you and I have a much stronger bond then all my other previous hosts, you can feel it, can't you?"_

He remembered what Oz had said before, how they were each others halves, connected to one another mentally as well as emotionally. “Oz?” He hesitated for a few seconds before taking the plung, “What happened before, with Jinn, I’m sorry.”

Ozpin let out a shuttered breathe, “ _You have nothing to apologize for, I was in the wrong, who has always been wrong. I shouldn’t have kept my past from everyone, especially from you.”_

“But everyone hates you, Qrow wishes he never met you—“ 

Oz’s voice sound like a mixture of calm and sadness as he gently interrupted Oscar. “ _And that’s **not** you’re doing. That is my fault alone. For lying, for telling half truths and keeping everyone at a distance. They have every right to distrust me after the harm I’ve caused.” _

Tears that weren’t his own pricked at his eyes yet again, as a wave of sadness washed over him. “Oz?”

_”Yes?”  
_

”I don’t hate you.” _  
_

That statement seemed to upset Ozpin even more for he mentally felt the man flinch as if he’d been slapped. _“I know you don’t, Oscar. But you should.”_

”Well I don’t, I’ve had time to think about it and I know and accept that you did the best you could with what you had.”  
  


“ _That makes you wiser then most.”_ Oz’s voice sounded thicker then before, more raw and emotional 

  
Oscar laughed softly for what felt like the first time in years. “My Aunt raised me to never hold a grudge.”   
  


“ _Women tend to be wiser then men give them credit for.”_ Ruby’s face popped into his head, and Oscar smiled, nodding.   
  


The wind blew through his clothes, making him shiver as a comfortable calmness fell between them. "So what happens now?" He asked because right now he really needed Ozpin's advice. "What should we do?"

_"That is up for you and everyone else to decide. You're smarter and stronger then you think, Oscar. That's precisely why I was placed with you."_

Immediate fear enveloped Oscar's heart, as his breathe hitched in his throat. "Wait, are you—"

Within a second, he felt something like a hand squeeze his shoulder, soothingly. _"Breathe, just breathe, I'm not going anywhere, I can see now that will only have a negative effect on you so I'll simply just won't be taking control of you any time soon, at least not without your permission."_

Oscar let out a breathe of relief, but something nagged at him. "You don't want to talk to the others, do you."

It wasn't a question.

Ozpin mentally flinched, " _It would be... unwise for them to see me now. After what recently happened."_ A flash of pain ached at their cheek as they both remembered Qrow hurling them into a tree. Oscar flinched along with the old man. " _I will continue to let you figure that out for yourself, Oscar. It's what you deserve after being thrusted into my past mistakes. A chance to be yourself as long as you can. But if you need me, really need me. I'll be there."  
_

Oscar's throat felt tight, it was suddenly hard to swallow and his eyes burned. Letting out a small sniff, he nodded as he leaned into that warmth once again, feeling as those a thousand pound weight was lifted off his shoulders with Ozpin's words, "Thanks for coming back, Oz. I missed you."

He felt something akin to a squeeze around his shoulders, and he felt Ozpin smile. _"I never left, nor will I ever make you feel like I have again."_ The aura around him brushed against his hair again ever so gently, _"I missed you too."_

And true to his word, Oz didn't take control over his body in the days after, he also didn't give his input as much as he had before. But he was over taking rare moments whenever Oscar felt overwhelmed with everything to show him he was there, a comforting warm presence, simply just there, while they have hushed conversations only for them.

And when he had been at risk of crashing the airship he had piloting, he felt a calm gentle presence behind him, a pressure on his shoulder. Instantly, he relaxed, as Oz's voice calmed the fear that clouded his mind and heart,

_Stay calm, it's going to be okay."_

And after days of doubting if it ever would be again, Oscar felt like he could finally believe those words.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't entirely accurate seeing as Ozpin probably didn't speak to Oscar until that moment on the plane but yeah, he said he was doing some thinking and he did that thinking off screen, who's to say Oz didn't say something to him? I also know that this probably isn't all that good considering this is my first Rwby story. But I had fun writing it anyway, and if anyone was wondering or couldn't figure it out, I see Oscar and Ozpin's relationship as a father-son one. I also feel like Oz's connection with Oscar would be a little more deep then his other host's seeing as Oscar is young and in need of guidance.
> 
> Anywoo, a penny for you're thoughts? I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments and I will see you all later.


End file.
